T E Lawrence
T E Lawrence ---- T E Lawrence was initally Lord_Xanadu (or something of that nature) until his nation was deleted for inactivity. He was destroyed by Tulak_Horde for attacking the Suleiman of the Ottoman Empire. Suleiman was Lawrence's friend and it was all fun and games. Apparently his account was destroyed before it was de-activated. During this time, he was in IRON in the orange team. He also was one of the initial members of IRON and USN, but due to his numerous inactivities, never became a prominent member in the government. T E Lawrence's 51st American State is 264 days old as of January 6th, 2008. T E Lawrence was previously in the United Sovereign Nations. He served as a senator for the good of the alliance. He advocated military blocks for the further assimilation of new recruits. He never did anything against the USN. He was then banished for communicating with the enemy. ---- After this, he broke off and formed his own alliance based on the ideals of a tri-kingdom. He, Nick the Third, and Fronz were to set off and create the Grand Maroon Commonwealth. He wrote their charter: harter Article I. – The Tri-Monarchy Section 1. There is to be a monarchy of three monarchs hence, "tri-monarchy." Each monarch runs the alliance. If there is a dispute in what the monarch says with another monarch, then the Monarchial Court will judge upon what needs to be fully decided. Each monarch's job is to run the alliance and see to it that the member's are heard out. Section 2. If a monarch is to become incapable to lead for a period of time, that monarch will appoint a temporary replacement and introduce a "Monarchial Minister" to the Monarchial Court. Section 3. If a monarch dies, leaves the alliance, or is no longer affiliated in any way with tending to the alliance, then the other two monarchs left will choose unanimously another monarch. Section 4. If one monarch is not living up to his duties, the Governors can 4/5 vote him out of the Monarchial Court. Then, the other two monarchs will fill in the spot with a unanimous vote (2). Article II. – The Monarchial Court Section 1. Each of the three monarchs are members of the Monarchial Court. This court decides on major changes. The court will not be used on daily business such as approving applications. The court will also be used for the monarchs to discuss problems and those things that leaders discuss. Section 2. In order for the Court to pass out a bill, then they will need a majority vote of either 2/3 or 3/3. There will be a 2-day discussion process if all monarchs are available. There will be a 6-day discussion procession if one is missing. If the missing monarch/monarchs returns/return that period, then there will be 2 days from when they come back. This also works for elections. Section 3. After there has been adequate discussion (generally 2 days), then a vote will be held for 2 days. If a monarch does not vote, then phone calls, emails, instant messages, and any means of contact will be made to attempt the monarch. Generally, phone calls will be made only on high-importance bills. Article III. – The States and their Governors Section 1. There will be a division of group members. The division will be made into 5 state districts. Each state will have their own name - voted on by the members once they have reached 5 members. The states will serve as homes for the newer members to become more experienced by older players. Section 2. The states will be in charge of handing down aid from the larger nations to the newer nations to boost the national strength of the alliance and to help prosper the young nations. Section 3. For each state in the alliance, there will be a Governor. The Monarchial Court will appoint the first governor. The term for the governor is 2 months. The election will be up to the members on a "Yea" or "Nay" basis. The Governor of a state must be a member of that state he is to govern. The Governor runs the state. He will be in charge of who gets aid and who donates it. The Governor will also be in charge of producing up-to-date charts on the progress of their state monthly. The Governor may appoint their state members to help with their duties. Section 4. If a Governor becomes incapable of fulfilling his duties, then the Minister of Governors will take his place until he is capable. Section 5. If a Governor leaves his place, then the Monarchial Court will appoint a new governor. If a governor is incompetent then the Monarchial Court will replace him. Incompetence will be brought to the Monarchial Court 's attention by anyone. Article IV. – The Ministers Section 1. There will be a minister of: Recruitment, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Justice, and Governors. The Monarchial Court will vote for each minister. The minister's terms will last 2 months. The minister will present his application, customized based on its specialization, to the Monarchial Court for the vote. Section 2. The Minister of Recruitment's job is to increase the population of the alliance. Section 3. The Minister of Foreign Affairs must see to it that we are seen well by the eyes of other alliances. He also presents his case for pacts and inter-alliance dealings to the Monarchial Court. Section 4. The Minister of Internal Affairs must try to increase activity in the alliance. They should also try to mend any problems in the alliance. He then decided that he had no time to be a leader of this alliance so he quit and joined the United Purple Nations. Farore was left to maintain the alliance. He let the alliance merge with a Harry Potter alliance. The skin was redone and weeks of work were destroyed. The alliance was then called the Grand Ravenclaw Alliance as opposed to the Grand Maroon Commonwealth. From then on he became quite inactive and his nation was laid barren with the lack of care. However, at the outset of his UPN membership, he helped NOON out with their Cybernations radio by writing their charter. Lawrence loved his fellow UPN-ers, but he was out of place and too busy to interact. He decided to leave and join the Angels of the Realm. He is currently in this alliance with his "co-conspirator," Nick the Third of Magachi.